Minecraft: Luz y Sombras
by Mr.Torres
Summary: Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que Steve uniera de nuevo a dos hermanos separadas por odio y rencor, ahora mucho tiempo después un humano que lleva como nombre Shadow tendrá que hacerle frente a una nueva amenaza, pero no estará solo, y medida que abanse la situación se desvelara mas sobre su pasado y sobre su persona misma, pésimo summary solo pasen y lean
1. Comienzo

En prime buenas y bueno aquí traigo mi primer fic de esta maravilloso juego que lo juego desde la versión 1.5 y bueno yo creo que ya era hora le isiera un fic

E de decir que espero que les guste y espero sus review con ansias sin mas que decir

Minecraft no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños

* * *

Para ella todo había ido a pique, no recuerda cuando su vida fue a pique, ya de por si era malo ser una Creeper, pero ser una Creeper sola en un bosque infestado de personas era algo que la aterraba, salía de noche intentando evitar a las personas que andaban por ahí, le daba gracias a Notch de no ser como el resto de su extirpe, los machos eran desde su punto de vista unos completos desarmados, primero porque veían a las hembras solo como objetos reproductores que solo servían para mantener su especie en pie, ella ansiaba un nombre y una vida fuera de todo eso así que huyo, huyo tan lejos hasta donde se perdía la vista, creyó que sería fácil, pero cuando intento iniciar su nueva vida fue atacada por dos personas, uno era un barbudo de piel morena con unos jeans de color café y camisa a cuadro, el otro era un joven de pelo negro con una camisa blanca sin mangas y short celestes, ellos creían que era otra de ellos, ella echo a correr intentando escapar de ellos, pero no pudo ellos le seguían el paso bastante bien, los logro perder de vista escondiéndose dentro de una cueva, no recordó cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro pero cuando salió ya había caído la noche, paso vagando por el bosque hasta que vio una escena que la dejo mortificada, aquellas dos personas que la habían perseguido estaban siendo devoradas por 6 zombis, ella simplemente echo a correr hasta que se desplomo a las orillas de un rio, cansada y sedienta se acercó al rio y bebió un poco de agua, luego ella contemplo su reflejo, era linda dentro de todo lo posible, era una peli naranja con unos ojos color anaranjados que asían conjunto con su cabello, ella vestía con una sudadera que tenía en la parte superior la cara de un creeper, unos guantes color marrón y unas medias de nailon color verde y unas bragas del mismo color que su sudadera, era todo lo que ella usaba, pasaron los meses y la cosas fueron de mal en peor, su día era prácticamente huir de personas todo el rato y esconderse en algún lugar hasta la noche para buscar comida, fue todo así hasta que un día…

-hey tú quien te crees que eres-alcanzo oír ella desde su escondite

-De seguro será una confrontación entre esas personas-murmuraba ella en voz baja para sigo mismo-debería ver que pasa-

Al asomar su cabeza vio a cuatro personas rodeando con espadas y hachas a una persona, cuando se fijó en la persona noto que desenvaino una espada de diamante con un aura de color morado

-Valla mira tú el niño tiene buenos juguetes-decía uno de los asaltantes mientras se preparaba para atacar

-Yo quiero esa espada-

-No yo la quie…-

-Señores-interrumpió el extraño con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo-Podemos resolverlo de la manera pacifica nuestros problemas o…-

-¿O qué?-dijo uno de los asaltantes muy confiado

-Miren estoy cansado hasta la medula así que agradecería que e dejaran en paz-pedía el extraño mientras sacaba algo de entre sus cosas

-Es muy tarde-respondió uno de los asaltantes poniéndose en posición listo para atacar-matadlo-

En eso los cuatro fueron asía el con todas las ansias de verle muerto, la creeper solo podía observar desde su escondite todo lo que iba a suceder, cuando estaban los cuatro apunto de golpearlo en eso se oye algo romperse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuatro asaltantes caen rendidos al suelo con sus armas partidas

-Poción de velocidad nunca salgas sin una decía mi hermano-dijo el extraño mientras se acercaba a uno de ellos

-Eres…eres…eres un monstruo-dijo aterrado uno de los asaltantes

-Si lo soy y espero que no me vuelvan a molestar-dijo el extraño dando media vuelta y retirándose

En eso los cuatro asaltantes se reincorporan y con lo que sea que tenían en el inventario van a intentar matarlo por la espada

-Gran error-dijo el extraño con voz de decepción

En otro abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres de los cuatro asaltantes caen muertos al piso, el otro en cambio sufrió una herida bastante grave que recorría desde su ombligo hasta su hombro derecho, el extraño al notar eso se hacerco a el

-No me mates por favor no me mates-repetía entre llanto el asaltante mientras esperaba lo inevitable

La Creeper observaba con asombro la escena, en su mente se preguntaba quién era esa persona y como era ya que desde su escondite no lo distinguía bien

-Yo no mato a los que piden perdón de verdad-dijo el extraño mientras sacaba una poción de su bolsillo-ten te curaras enseguida con esto-

-Porque…porque me estas salvando-decía el asaltante mientras recibía la poción

En cambio el extraño se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, la creeper al ver todo eso se quedó fascinada no solo por su forma de pelear sino porque había algo en el que le trasmitía…seguridad, ella se dispuso a seguir al extraño hasta ver donde vivía.

Pasaron semanas y ella seguía siguiéndolo, se sorprendió porque él no tenía casa, se pasaba caminando por el día y por las noches se montaba un refugio bastante peculiar, su refugio tenía cuatro cosas esenciales, una cama, un horno, un baúl y un stand de pociones, esa era su rutina todo el tiempo, ha veces por las noches oía llantos provenientes de su campamento, por curiosidad una vez se acercó a ver porque lloraba y solo oyó que repetía la misma frase _"Porque hermano"_ eso no evito que lo dejara de seguir para nada, más bien le dio más curiosidad de saber quién era y cuál era su pasado, hasta que llego un día que ni él ni ella lo iban a olvidar.

Un día ella reunió el valor para hablar con él, lo suficiente para al menos dirigirle la palabra, su plan era presentarse durante su parada para comer, pero ese día el no paro, en la mañana diviso algo que lo iso correr a toda prisa asía ese lugar, ese lugar era una aldea amurallada y estaban bajo ataque.


	2. Defended al pueblo

**Segundo capitulo señores y necesito ayuda**

 **Como sabran nuestra Creeper/Chica/? no tiene nombre como tampoco tendrán varios personajes de la serie, esto que significa...**

 **que ustedes elegirán un nombre cuando yo lo pida ya que habrá casos en los que yo pondré el nombre, pero estoy asiendo el habiso para que vayan pensando el nombre para nuestra creeper y nos vemos al final**

* * *

Desde las lejanías se podía ver un poblado amurallado bajo ataque, se podían oír las voces de los aldeanos pidiendo ayuda e implorándole a Notch misericordia, todo parecía perdido para ellos, la Creeper que estaba siguiendo al extraño a una distancia prudente vio el pueblo en llamas y como lo atacaban, mientras ella seguía al extraño atreves del extenso bosque, pudo ver como él se preparaba para el combate, aun en movimiento él fue capaz de ponerse una armadura de diamante encantada y sacaba dos espadas de diamante también encantadas, mientras ella lo seguía sin saber su plan, el en su cabeza resonaba un solo pensamiento _"No voy a fallar otra vez"_ , al salir del bosque entraron en una pradera donde se encontraba el poblado, la Creeper decidió no salir del Bosque por temor, en cambio el extraño continuo sin miedo en absoluto

-Rayos no me quedan muchas opciones de regeneración-decía el extraño mientras revisaba su inventario aun en movimiento-tampoco de curación instan…- en eso él se golpea contra el muro del poblado

La Creeper observo lo que paso y se puso reír por aquella escena, luego su semblante cambio a uno serio al recordar lo del pueblo, ella no sabía si ir a ayudar o quedarse ahí y observar, al final ella decidió en quedarse ahí y observar, mientras se ponía acomodaba en su escondite vio como el extraño se tomaba una poción y de un salto paso la muralla, eso le sorprendió ya que primero era una muralla de amenos 15 bloques de altura y segundo sabia porque lo había observado de que él no saltaba tanto al final se dignó a seguir viendo la lucha que se iba a librar y como iba terminar. Mientas tanto el extraño contemplaba el problema, un portal del nether estaba justo dentro del pueblo y de él salían Pigman a montones, al ver esto se tomó una poción de velocidad y una de fuerza y se lanzó al ataque, empezó a aniquilar todo Pigman que se le cruzase, en un punto vio un grupo de aldeanos y golems defenderse de una horda de Pigman, él se dirigió asía ellos matando a todos los pigman que se topaba, cuando llego mato a dos pigman clavándoles sus espadas en sus rostros, los aldeanos al verlos no podían estar más tranquilos.

-Soy Bryan-saludo uno de los aldeanos extendiéndole la mano-gracias por venir a ayudarnos-

-Shadow un gusto-revelo el extraño su nombre mientras le daba la mano al aldeano-desde cuando están así-

-Unas horas-dijo el aldeano señalando el portal que estaba curiosamente tenía un piso de piedra del nether- Algo cayó del cielo y cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba esa cosa ahí-

-Ya veo-asintió Shadow con un semblante de seriedad-donde están el resto de aldeanos-

-Escondidos dentro de sus cosas-respondió Bryan mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Hay que acabar con esto antes de que empeo…-no pudo terminar la frase porque un ruido monstruoso que venia del portal se hizo oír por toda la aldea y sus alrededores

En eso del portal, una criatura gigante y musculosa apareció, tenía la apariencia de un pigman pero por parte del lado derecho tenía la apariencia de un wither skelleton, tenía como arma una especie de bola de demolición echa de huesos negros, al salir pego otro grito monstruoso que advertía que venía para matar, Tanto los aldeanos como Shadow quedaron impactados, ahora debían de acabar con el portal, con los Pigman y con esa criatura. Mientras tanto la Creeper desde su escondite se resignó a seguir con su plan de seguir en su escondite y fue a paso veloz a la aldea

-Porque lo ases tonta te mataran-se repetía en su mente una ni otra vez mientras corría asía el pueblo

Mientras tanto adentro la estaban pasando mal, mientras los aldeanos con ayuda de Shadow se defendían, la criatura permanecía inmóvil alado del portal

-Alguna idea-dijo uno de los aldeanos mientras arremetía contra la cabeza de un pigman con una espada de hierro matándolo al instante

-Tengo una-dijo Shadow mientras mataba a tres pigman de una estocada-Si matamos a la criatura podremos destruir el portal-

-Estas demente-dijo uno de los aldeanos-debemos defender a nuestra gente-

-Lo sé-dijo Shadow mientras sacaba una poción de regeneración y se la bebía-Por eso yo lo are-

Acto seguido Shadow abandono la posición en la que estaba y fue en dirección al portal donde se encontraba la criatura, mientras se dirigía fue matando a los pigman que se le cercaba con sus dos espadas, llegado a un punto llego al portal y cuando se dispuso a atacar a la criatura algo lo golpeo, no fue un golpe como tal fue como un ataque de náuseas y mareos, en un instante él ya estaba arrodillado mientras se sostenía de una de sus espadas que había clavado en el suelo, al poco tiempo vio cómo en su piel morena se habrían heridas que no estaban ahí, acabo de unos segundos supo lo que tenia

-Wither-dijo Shadow en su mente mientras luchaba contra el mareo y las nauseas

Pero no tendría tiempo ya que la criatura lo noto, con su bola de demolición golpeo a Shadow con tal intensidad que lo mando volando directo abriendo un gran agujero por el impacto, los aldeanos al ver esto se estremecieron y pensaron que era su fin. En cambio Shadow lo pasaba fatal no solo por el hecho de tener wither si no que su armadura de diamante entera fue destruida por el golpe de la criatura, él estaba ahí moribundo en el suelo pensando que hizo mal en subestimar a su oponente y que lo estaba pagando caro, intento tomarse una poción de curación instantáneo pero no pudo cuando estuvo a punto de llevárselo a la boca se quedó sin fuerzas y la botella cayo alado suya, decepcionado y sin posibilidades de supervivencia se resignó y cerró los ojos esperando su destino, pero el oyó algo, una voz femenina pidiéndolo que despierte izo que abriera los ojos para verla.

-Por favor no te mueras-decía la muchacha de pelo anaranjado mientras le agarraba el hombro a Shadow

-la…poc…ion-exclamo Shadow moribundo mientras la miraba

En eso ella vio la poción que estaba alado de él, la cogió y se la hizo beber, en un instante sus heridas cerraron y se sintió de regreso, de un salto se levantó mientras se quitaba el polvo

-Gracias-decía Shadow mientras recogía sus espadas del suelo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-hemm…mi nombre…es C…-

En eso se oyó un ruido monstruoso proveniente del portal, uno idéntico que dio la criatura antes de que viniese, solo con oír Shadow sabia en los problemas en los que estaba, si venia otra de esas cosas no la iba a contar, la Creeper no supo que pasaba hasta que vio la cara de preocupación de Shadow, en su mente Shadow trataba de ver una forma de impedir que la otra criatura viniese, entonces supo que hacer, arriesgado pero serviría

-Debo pedirte un favor-dijo Shadow al mismo tiempo que le extendia una de sus espadas-Protege a esas personas si muero-

-¡Ehh pero porque!-la creeper estaba confusa, primero lo salvaba y ahora le decía que posiblemente iba a morir-pero recién te salve-

En eso se volvió a oír ese grito, dando como advertencia su inminente llegada-No hay tiempo-dijo Shadow mientras iba corriendo al portal, su plan no era tan complicado necesitaba solo dos factores, que aguantara el impacto y mucha mucha suerte, mientras tanto la Creeper no podía estar peor, por una parte se alegraba el conocer aquella persona que había observado por semanas, pero luego tenia tristeza por su _"posible"_ muerte, mientras tanto Shadow llego al portal con dificultad, tuvo que aguantar el efecto wither lo cual le causaba ganas de gritar y maldecir a Notch a los 7 vientos, cuando llego no vio a la criatura pero aun así estaba en guardia, el efecto solo se daba cuando estaba cerca así que donde estaba era la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza sin bajar la guardia, antes que lo notara la criatura estaba detrás de él y le intento asestar un golpe así el pero, logro esquivarlo dando una voltereta asía un lado con dificultad, pero antes que se diera cuenta Shadow noto algo que lo dejo helado, la criatura _"Accidentalmente"_ rompió el portal con su ataque, la reacción de Shadow era una de felicidad y de agonía (Wither effect for the win), la criatura en cambio se enfureció tanto que intento arremeter contra Shadow con un ataque más potente, en cambio de un salto directo asía el Shadow esquivo su ataque mientras al mismo tiempo arremetía contra el pecho de la criatura, luego de un solo movimiento corto todo el pecho de la criatura a la mitad, después de eso Shadow sintió un golpe más fuerte del efecto Wither mucho más potente, cayó al suelo rendido mientras veía como en su piel se habrían heridas grandes y profundas y luego simple mente cayo inconsciente sin saber que le depararía luego

Narración Bryan

Simplemente no me lo podía creer, esa criatura vencida de esa manera, si era humano ese tipo pues no era uno ordinario, el acabo con el portal y con la criatura aquella, pero ahora debo centrarme en algo más, aún quedaban pigman rondando la aldea y amenazando la seguridad de mi gente, pero por otra parte teníamos que salvarlo…a él, nuestro salvador, simplemente no sabía qué hacer y menos en esta situación, tuve que pensar rápido

-Jefferson-llame a uno de mis amigos que me ayudo defender

-Que pasa Bryan-dijo mi amigo con seriedad

-Diles al resto que eliminen el resto de pigman que quedan por la aldea-sabía que era un suicidio pero era el único que lo podía ayuda, hasta demás él nos ayudó incluso arriesgando su vida, ahora era mi turno de salvarlo acosta de mi propia vida-yo iré a salvar a Shadow, diles al resto que por nada del mundo se acerquen al cadáver de esa criatura-

Mi amigo simplemente me miro con seriedad mientras soltaba un suspiro-Cuidate profavor-

Con esas palabras Jefferson se llevándose al resto de aldeanos que ayudaron con la defensa dejándome a mí solo, fui corriendo en dirección en donde se encontró el portal el cual estaba reducido a tan solo un pilar de 3 de alto, cuando llegue vi a Shadow con varias heridas abiertas, cuando estuve más cerca lo sentí, el efecto wither, era literalmente sentir un dolor intenso en el cuerpo, pero no me debía rendir, fue corriendo asía Shadow aguantando lo más que pude del efecto wither, cuando llegue vi a la criatura muerta con una sonrisa tenebrosa tan repulsiva que me hizo vomitar, después me reincorpore y agarre a Shadow y me fue lo más rápido que pude, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente tropecé estúpidamente por culpa de las heridas que se me habían formado, en eso veo a Jefferson corriendo asía a mí para socorrer a mí y a Shadow

-Jefferson creí haberte pedido que fueras a acabar con los Pigman restantes-dije ocultando la imensa felicidad de que estuviese aquí

-Tienes que ver esto amigo, llévense a Shadow a la enfermería ¡AHORA!- dijo con un tono militar tan fuerte que hizo que los muchachos se lo llevaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Me condujo por las calles de la aldea cuando paramos en seco, había un gran hueco en el muero y en él una muchacha de cabello anaranjado con una sudadera en el medio, pero lo que más no llamo la atención fueron los cráteres que habían por toda la zona, cuando nos acercamos vimos algunos cadáveres de pigman, era raro debieron de haber desaparecido pero no estaban ahí, la chica estaba llorando con la cara en sus piernas cuando me hacerque, Jefferson me paro

-Es una de ellos-dijo mientras sacaba una espada-acabare con ella rápido-

-Espera-dije exhausto mientras para su imprudente acción-ella acabo con ellos, esta de nuestro lado-

-Y que, ¿cuántos de los nuestros no han muerto por su especie? ¡DIME!-tenía su cara llena de ira, no era de sorprenderse, el odiaba los creeper con toda su alma

-Ella vive y punto-dijo sin más dilación mientras me acercaba a ella-Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-No tengo-dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Está vivo?-

-Hablas de Shadow-en eso entendí la razón de su tristeza-Si lo está pero grave-

En eso su semblante cambio a uno más tranquilo parece que di en el clavo correcto

-Oye el estará algún tiempo en cama y me faltara personal para ayudarlo en su recuperación, ¿Quieres ayudar?-dije mientras le extendía mi mano

-En…serio-exclamo ella con un brillo en los ojos bastante lindo

-Por supuesto, siempre habla serio-

Ella simplemente me abrazo mientras me daba las gracias, mi amigo que lo vio todo simplemente se retiró, mientras lo oía decir _"Patético"_ , su odio así esa especie en particular era entendible, pero…era solo un chica y nos ayudó eso tiene más peso que una venganza, así que con la chica me fue a en dirección a mi consultorio (si como oyeron soy doctor no guerrero), a atender a Shadow y terminar con este día de pesadilla

Narración Normal

En un castillo en el nether un rey con una armadura color carmesí reposaba sobre su trono, no se le podía ver su rostro pero ya de por si parecía imponente, en eso una Chica de estatura mediana de pelo gris entro al salón donde reposaba el rey

-Ayano, dime algún progreso con la dominación del mundo exterior-pregunto el rey mientras juntaba las yemas de sus manos

-Señor mío tenemos un problema…uno muy serio-dijo la chica alterada

-Dime que paso-exclamo el rey con algo de interés en su voz

-Una de nuestras tropas invadió hoy una aldea, estuvieron a punto de destruirla cuando…cuando apareció el-dijo la chica mientras apretaba su puño derecho con fuerzas

En eso el rey se levanta de su trono y fue caminando en dirección a Ayano cuando estuvo cerca de ella la contemplo un rato, era linda tenía un cuerpo esbelto, vestía un vestido blanco con un pantalón caqui bastante

-Dime ¿Esa Persona es quien creo que es?-dijo el rey mientras notaba la tristeza de la chica

-Si mi lord es el- dijo la chica con una cara de fracaso-lo siento por haberle fallado no volverá a su ceder-

El rey se la quedó mirando unos instantes y entendió lo que debía que hacer

-Ayano encárgate del resto de localizaciones y deja esa aldea para el final-dijo el rey mientras se dirigía asía una pared, aplasto un botón escondido en un pilar y en eso se abrió la pared mostrando un bloque de comando activo

-Señor-exclamo la chica al ver el bloque de comando

Simplemente el rey no dijo nada se quedó mirando el bloque de comandas mientras brillaba

* * *

 **Realmente disfrute escribir esto**

 **He jugado tanto este juego que incluso me conozco todos los bugs de cada versión a partir de la 1.5, pero bueno dejando a un lado mi vida OTAKU/GAMER eh de pediros el nombre para nuestra creeper**

 **Esperar días o asta que encuentre un nombre que me guste dentro de review y me pondre a escribir el proximo capitulo.**

 **Sin mas que decir nos vemos asta la proxima**

 **Y poner los nombres quieren**


	3. Una Creeper llamada Sara

**En primera gracias por dejar review**

 **En especial a Nico coji uno de los nombres que dejaste**

 **Y a Wifi por esa serie de nombres que voy a usar pero para futuras historias, sin mas que decir los dejo leer en paz**

* * *

A los alrededores no se veía nada solo la nada, para él no era raro estar ahí no era la primera y al parecer no la última, camino por un buen rato atreves de ese vacío hasta que diviso a alguien sentado en un bloque de tierra con una caña intentando pescar algo, se dirigió para ya con calma, cuando llego vio a la persona dormida, tenía vestido una camisa celeste con un pantalón azul tenía unos zapatos grises y tenía una cabellera de color café y una barba del mismo color, al verlo simplemente se alegró de saber que era el

-Papa despierta-exclamo mientras veía como el hombre se despertado

-Hijo…cuantas veces hemos hablado de que no hagas nada que te cueste la vida-dijo el hombre mientras se frotaba los ojos en señal de que aún estaba soñoliento

-Esta vez era vida o muerte, esa cosa no la creaste ni tu ni tu hermano-dijo el chico mientras le miraba a su padre

Al oír eso el señor abrió sus ojos ante su sorpresa, sus ojos…sus ojos era blancos, blancos totalmente-Shadow dime que paso exactamente-

-Es difícil de explicar, de hecho no tengo tiempo-dijo mientras se miraba las manos y contemplaba como se volvía transparente

-Te iré a visitar hijo y luego hablaremos de ello-dijo el padre mientras le daba un abrazo a su hijo-Cuídate Shadow-

-Tú también…-hizo una pausa dramática mientras desaparecía- Herobrine-

En eso Shadow desapareció totalmente del aquel vacío, sin darse cuenta había vuelto a su cuerpo sintiendo una oleada de dolor le recorría por todas partes, intento abrir los ojos en un intento vago de saber dónde estaba pero fue inútil, intento moverse pero luego reflexiono, antes de esto no había dormido bien y la cama en la que estaba era muy cómoda así que prefiero dejar cualquier esfuerzo por moverse y descansar un poco, talvez demasiado

Narración Bryan

Habrá pasado no más de un mes desde el ataque, todo el mundo estábamos agradecidos por las acciones de Shadow, pero había aun incógnitas sobre él y cuando trate sus heridas se generaron aún más incógnitas, cuando lo opere y lo trate vi que era 100% humano cosa que no me sorprendió, pero cuando lo revise más detenida mente vi cicatrices sin sanar correctamente, empecé a hacerle las pruebas a él y termine llegando a una conclusión, este pobre hombre sin saberlo se estaba muriendo, revise sus cosas más de una vez y tenía cosas básicas como una cama, un horno etc, pero lo que más tenia eran poción, empecé a verlas y descubrí que no era normales, eso tenía sentido porque no existía ni una poción de curación instantánea normal que lo curase como lo curo cuando peleo contra la criatura, eran diferentes, pero no le preste mucha atención ya que tenía ahora una boca que alimentar, la Creeper que nos ayudó encontrar de los Pigman se ganó el respeto mío y de algunos de mi pueblo, en cambio otros como Jefferson la querían muerta a toda costa, pero el alcalde de nuestro pueblo se opuso a las ideas de Jefferson, la empecé a cuidar, realmente era una chica linda y muy muy provocadora ya que no usaba ni siquiera una falda, tuve que el primer día ir a comprarle ropa a Robert porque realmente si seguía viéndola con esa ropa…Notch dame control porque si me das fuerzas no respondo, dejando a un lado esa parte ( que no están mala porsiacaso ), ella me conto su historia, ni siquiera tenía nombre la pobre, eso me dejo pensando varios días, un dia mientras que estaba limpiando la casa oí que algo se rompió seguido de un grito femenino fui a ver y vi que era ella

-¿Qué paso?-

-Se me cayó…lo siento-dijo apenada mientras iba a ver que era

Cuando me hacer que vi quien era una foto mía, en ella estaba yo con mis dos hijas Clara y…

-Sara-murmure al ver su imagen

-Esto…te pasa algo-pregunto tímida la chica mientras miraba de nuevo la foto

-Sabes me recuerdas mucho a Sara-dije mientras sacaba la foto del marco dañado y lo dejaba encima de una mesa de mi mesa de noche-desgraciada mente murió cuando solo tenía 13 años-

-Lo siento mucho-dijo la Creeper triste pero al mismo tiempo pensativa-Sara es bonito nombre-

-Sí que lo era- dije mientras caía en cuenta de algo-Te gustaría llamarte Sara-

En eso la chica se me queda mirando un rato en silencio, creo que haber metido la pata-Mira creo que fu…- en eso se me abalanza dándome un abrazo mientras brotaba lágrimas de sus ojos-Gracias gracias-repetía una y otra vez-Gracias Bryan-.-No hay de que…Sara-

Después de ese emotivo día paso ella a usar ese nombre, realmente le gusto lo cual me sorprendió, no me molesto que usara el nombre de mi difunta hija más bien todo lo contrario, le empecé a enseñar todo lo que sabía desde como curar heridas básicas asta como tratar con cosas más serias, era irónico a mis 49 años y sigo enseñando como ice con mi hija Clara, paso otro mes y no había señal de que Shadow despertase parecía en un estado inerte, ya empezaba a preocuparme y lo más cumbre era que Jefferson estaba empezando a conspirar para matar a Sara, me dolía era mi amigo pero no podía permitírselo, hasta que un día ya era tarde…

-Sara ayúdame a mover a Shadow al sofá debo cambiar las sabanas que ya huelen mal-exclame mientras me iba al baño lavarme, me la lave y luego oí un grito proveniente de la sala, fue a revisar y vi como la puerta de mi casa estaba rota-Sara-

Después de eso cogí mi espada de hierro y fui a buscarla, busque por todo el pueblo hasta que la encontré y lo peor era que ya sabía que estaba pasando

-Jefferson que está pasando-dije mientras observaba como Jefferson con una armadura de diamante encantada y otros 4 aldeanos con armadura de hierro encerraban a Sara dentro de una casa pequeña abandonada

-Eliminando la amenaza-dijo Jefferson mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa con seguro-Hoy muere ella-

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-grite tan fuerte que todo el pueblo me oyó, empezaron a venir más aldeanos a ver lo que pasaba

-En hora buena que vienen todos-dijo mientras el sacaba un cubo de lava

No podíamos hacer nada todo el pueblo estaba con migo pero vencerles con esas armaduras y armas era imposibles, no éramos guerreros después de todo, en eso el sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto y vertió el contenido del cubo encima de la casa-¡NO!-grite impotente pero luego paso algo…alguien puso un bloque donde estaba la lava evitando que se espaciara, Jefferson al ver esto se puso pálido, bajo de un salto del techo de la casa, se pusieron en guardia, en eso una figura oscura bajo enfrente de ellos, a verlo no podía estar más tranquilo y asombrado

-Creo que deberías dejarla en paz-dijo Shadow del todo bien como si no hubiese estado hace 10 minutos en coma

Jefferson iba a desenvainar su espada cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shadow le arremetió un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a volar contra las paredes de madera de la casa donde estaba Sara, al ver esto los otros 4 aldeanos fueron a atacarlo, uno de los aldeanos lo atando de frente con su espada de hierro, Shadow le quito la espada en un ágil movimiento de mano y de un codazo lo mando al suelo, acto seguido con la espada le dio una estocada aun en el suelo rompiéndole el peto de hierro por la mitad, al ver esto los 3 huyeron despavoridos, lo entiendo yo también lo habría hecho en su lugar

-No huyan cobardes-dijo Jefferson mientras se incorporaba

-Se acabó tu perdiste-dijo Shadow mientras usaba la espada de hierro apuntando a Jefferson

En eso Jefferson saca su arco y dispara una flecha a Shadow, él logra esquivarla sin dificultad, pero no vio como Jefferson le arremetía un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo, Shadow intento levantarse pero en eso él le da una pata que lo aleja unos 5 bloques de Jefferson, Shadow se levantaba con dificultad mientras que Jefferson desenvainaba una espada de diamante encantada-MUERE-grito Jefferson mientras se disponía a matar a Shadow, pero Shadow le agarra la espada por la parte afilada y le arremete un rodillazo en el esternón dejándolo fuera de combate y desarmándolo al mismo tiempo, Jefferson vuelve a reincorporarse pero Shadow lo coge de la nuca y lo lanza contra la pared, acto seguido Shadow empiezo a lanzar estocadas una tras una, se podía ver trozos de diamantes hacer de la armadura, luego Shadow arremete con más fuerza una última estocada rompiéndole toda la armadura de diamante a Jefferson, al ver esto todos estábamos en shock, no pensé mucho fui hasta la casa donde se encontraba encerrada Sara y la saque de ahí, cuando voltea a ver a donde Shadow estaba ahí parado enfrente del cuerpo de Jefferson inconsciente, Shadow volteo asía donde me encontraba y se dirigió asía a mí y Sara-Bryan…-fue lo último que respondió ya que se había desplomado a dos bloques de nosotros, después de esa escena trauman te para mí y mi cocoro ( N.A: Referencia al anime totalmente innecesaria XD ), el pueblo estaba enojado al saber que alguien como Jefferson era capaz de hacer esto solo por odio, recalco que lo entiendo pero ella… ella era diferente, me ayudo a llevar a Shadow devuelta a mi casa, lo recostamos de vuelta en la cama y me dirigí a la sala a arreglar la puerta, Sara en cambio se quedó con él a su lado, no pensé nada malo simplemente la deje, arregle la puerta y me fui a dormir sin más que hacer

Narración Shadow

Mi cuerpo flaquea, no debí de haber hecho tanto esfuerzo anoche pero tenía que hacer, intento abrir mis ojos con resultado, cuando los abro miro algo que me deja con la sangre fría, estaba una chica dormida alado mío acostada en mi costado, tenía pelo naranja y unas ropas de color café que la asían ver extrañamente…sexy, al pasar ese pensamiento por mi cabeza empiezo a moverme sin intentar hacer ningún ruido, lo consigo y salgo del cuarto…

-Vas a alguna parte-dijo Bryan estando enfrente mío apoyado en la pared

-No intento no morir-dije recordando la escena anterior

-Estas hambriento tengo carne de ayer-invito Bryan mientras me dirija a la cocina

Pasamos 45 minutos hablando de todo lo que había pasado en estos 2 meses, para él le resultado peculiar según el alguien que despierta después de tanto tiempo debería estar confuso y desorientado, no lanzarse contra un tipo con una espada en mano y una armadura de diamante encantada

-¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?-dijo Bryan con taza de café en mano-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Tenía planeado construirme una casa por aquí cerca, talvez encima de la montaña que esta como al…noreste me parece-exclame mientras volvía a comer mi carne que me había servido Bryan

-Oye, ¿Desde cuándo estas muriendo?-pregunto Bryan con un semblante de preocupación

-Veo que me estuviste revisando más de la cuenta-dije mientras dejaba a un lado mi plato de comida-Déjame dejarte claro lo siguiente lo que viste no es nada maligno-

-Una formación irregular del pulmón no es nada grave, tuve que quitarte la parte mal formada-dijo con un tono de decepción-Y tú dices que no es nada maligno-

-En primero lo tengo desde que tengo 5 y segundo gracias-

-No hay de que-dijo mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de tranquilidad y felicidad

-Cierto había una chica que me salvo cuando atacaron esta aldea… ¿Dónde está?-pregunte recordando aquel día

-Estaba en tu cuarto, creo que se quedó dormida-

En eso caí en cuenta de algo, la chica que me salvo estaba dormida en mi cuarto, la primera vez que la vi no me fije mucho y ahora que la veo…Notch dame control que si me das fuerza ya no respondo, intento calmarme mientras me termino mi carne

-Oye me tengo que ir-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-¿Adónde vas?-me pregunto algo sorprendido

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro señale aquella montaña al noreste-Voy a construir mi hogar

* * *

 **Dejen Review si les gusto**

 **Chao**


	4. Hogar

Narración Shadow

Construir, recolectar, comer y dormir, esa era mi rutina y lo peor lo sigue siendo, estoy aquí solo al borde de un barranco del cual estuve extrayendo hasta el último mineral que había ahí, saque un total de 5 stack de carbón, 1 stack y medio de hierro, 3 stack de redstone y 56 diamantes, si un día productivo, ahora terminar de construir mi villa

Narración Bryan

Shadow se había ido ase 4 días y lo que se veía desde el pueblo era algo que no se veía todo el tiempo, tardamos 4 meses en levantar el muro que rodeaba la aldea y mucha mano de obra para construirla, el siendo una sola persona construyo un muro en tan solo 2 días en la sima de aquella montaña, esa montaña estaba cerca de la aldea así que teníamos al menos la tranquilidad de que si nos atacasen de nuevo el vendría a ayudarnos, hoy bueno iba a visitarlo con Sara a mi lado, fue toda una travesía porque aunque no fuese tan grande, aún era difícil subir, pasamos 30 hora de escalada para llegar a la sima y ver el muro de piedra que se había hecho Shadow, era de 5 de alto y tenía una decoración medieval, anduvimos por los alrededores del muro sin encontrar una entrada, realmente era más largo de lo que parecía a primera vista, sin darnos cuenta había caído la noche y empezaban a resonar los gritos de los mobs cercanos, pero sin darnos cuenta oímos un grito pero no uno de un mob sino uno de…diversión

-¡VENGAN ACA MONSTRUOS NO LES TEMO EN ABSOLUTO!-esa voz era inconfundible era la de Shadow y parecía que se estaba divirtiendo

De un momento a otro un Zombi salió volando y luego cayó en el suelo a unos cuantos bloques de nosotros, luego vimos a Shadow corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro con varios mobs persiguiéndolo, cuando nos vio lanzo una poción en dirección asía nosotros y mientras él se tomaba una

-SALTEN-dijo mientras pegaba un salto con el cual salto el muro, acto seguido saltamos yo y Sara pasando el muro con facilidad, cuando levanto la vista veo a Shadow con una sonrisa burlona-Saben deberían llamar para venir a mi casa-

-Y tu deberías avisar donde está la puerta-dije con el mismo tono burlón de Shadow

-Como sea-dijo mientras volteaba la vista asía Sara la cual llevaba las ropas que le había comprado pero pude notar como Shadow se sonrojaba levemente-Bueno deberíamos pasar a mi casa-

El señalo una casa de madera de 3 pisos con retoques de piedra en los bordes, al entrar a la sala vimos que estaba alfombrada de lana negra y blanca, había una cocina bien equipada que parecía sacada de ensueño echa de cuarzo y lana negra, en el segundo piso tenía algunas habitaciones vacías, según por qué aun no las había decorado o pues lo que debía poner ahí, luego en el tercero había una habitación con una cama de tres plazas con algunas estanterías cofres entre otras cosas, según él es su cuarto y que lo quería a su gusto acto seguido dijo fingiendo una voz de miedo dijo no me juzguen cosa que nos hizo reír a los tres enseguida

-Vayan abajo a la sala mientras yo preparo unos cuartos para ustedes dos-dijo Shadow mientras buscaba cosas en sus baúles

Lo que dijo lo ismos sin decir nada, lo esperamos abajo sentados en uno de los 3 sofás que habían en esa sala, yo estaba confundido como este tipo puedo construir una casa como esta era un misterio pero cuando volví a la realidad vi a Sara nerviosa, mucho más de lo normal, era normalmente extrovertida y llena de energías pero cuando estaba cerca de él era raro era como si su personalidad se derrumbara de inmediato

-Sabes fui padre de dos niñas una está en una aldea al sur ejerciendo la profesión de doctora allá y la otra bueno tú ya sabes-dije soltando una risa nostálgica-Y gracias a eso se cuando alguien le gusta a alguien-

-Nunca me dijiste que le paso a tu esposa-dijo ella tímidamente

-Murió hace 19 años, murió por culpa de un Creeper que le exploto alado-dije intentando evitar llorar mientras miraba en la cara de Sara una cara rara, una mezcla entre horror y tristeza-Sus últimas palabras fueron no vivas con odio en tu corazón porque osino te convertirás en la sombra de lo que fuiste-

-Gran frase no lo crees-volteamos a ver Sara y yo y vimos a Shadow apoyado en las escalaras con una sonrisa en sus labios-Esa frase la invento Steve hace 100 años-

-Vaya al parecer no eres tan vago como pareces-dije con tono burlón

-No entiendo a que se refieren-dijo Sara al fin diciendo algo después de un rato

\- Hace 100 años atrás se dio una batalla de proporciones bíblicas entre un dios y un mortal, ese dios era Herobrine y ese humano era Steve-contaba Sergio mientras se sentaba en el sillón de alado-Steve logro vencer a Herobrine pero no lo mato como le pidió Notch en vez de eso lo dejo vivir, Notch enojado intento matar a Steve personalmente pero Steve lo venció, él pudo haberlo matado a él tan bien pero dijo no, volvió a unir a los dos hermanos y estos rehicieron el mundo dotando a los mobs de conciencia y creando más humanos, pero como siempre hay algo malo, aunque los mobs tengan conciencia como tal pueden en varios casos involucionar a sus formas primitivas que son con las que me enfrente a fuera-

-En resumen un mortal unió a dos hermanos que eran deidades y rehicieron el mundo casi correctamente-resumí sin tanto rodeo

-Sí, me pregunto que estará haciendo papa-

-Oyendo su linda charla sin interrumpirlos-en eso los tres volteamos para ver a…

-¡HEROBRINE!-gritamos Sara y yo al mismo tiempo con bastante miedo

-Hola papa tiempo sin verte-al oír eso se me erizo la piel, el hijo de una deidad debe ser una broma

-Es…espe…espera él es tu padre-dije señalando a Herobrine con miedo en mi voz

-Hijo adoptivo-dijo Shadow mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo-cuando tiempo no-

-Si aunque debemos hablar sobre _ciertas_ cosas no-dijo Herobrine mientras desaparecía y aparecía sentado en el sofá donde estábamos Sara y yo-Tienes Te hijo-

-Tengo te de manzana-dijo Shadow mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Vasta con eso-dijo Herobrine mientras posaba su mirada donde estábamos Sara y yo-¿Qué? Tengo algo en los dientes-

-No es solo que…-pause un rato intentando ver las palabras correctas-…usted mataba a cualquiera no es así-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque si mato si me molestan mucho-dijo con un tono de despreocupación mientras miraba a Sara-Una chica Creeper es bueno ver una-

En eso Sara se quedó helada mientras miraba fijamente los ojos blancos de Herobrine, en eso entra en la sala Shadow con 4 tazas de Te

-El té está listo-dijo mientras dejaba en una mesita las cuatro tazas-Ahora sobre qué quieres que hablemos-

Narración Normal

Pasaron las horas en la cual los 4 conversaban, al principio Bryan y Sara no se acostumbraban a la idea de que estuvieron hablando con una deidad y menos a la idea de que Shadow sea su hijo aunque no legítimo, estuvieron así hasta que Herobrine pidió algo

-Hijo te puedo pedir algo-dijo Herobrine con un tono serio

-Si antes dime es Imposible o suicida lo que me vas a pedir-dijo mientras las caras de Bryan y Sara se quedan frías

-Suicida-en eso se puedo oír un susurro de Shadow que decía _"Porque no me sorprende"_ -Te acuerdas del Rey Necron-

-Si era tu amigo por-exclamo Shadow con un tono levemente sarcástico

-¿Quién es Necron?-pregunto Sara poniendo una cara de duda

-El rey Zombie de la colonia principal, ese tipo es prácticamente intocable-dijo Shadow con algo de nostalgia en su voz

-Pues alguien lo toco y al parecer lo destrono-dijo Herobrine mientras en la cara de Shadow se forma una silueta de asombro y preocupación-No estoy seguro pero hasta entonces ten la guardia baja-

-Entiendo-dijo Shadow asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno me tengo que ir-exclamo Herobrine mientras hacía una señal a Shadow-ven un rato debo darte algo-

Shadow lo siguió sin decir media palabra dejando solo a Bryan y Sara solos en la sala con la intriga, no pasó media hora hasta que Shadow entro con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro

-Bueno a dormir-dijo mientras subía a las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto

Shadow avía acondicionado dos de los cuartos vacíos del segundo piso para que pasaran la noche los dos, eran cómodas las camas no se podan quejar, Sara dormía como piedra en su cuarto, pero Bryan… esta atónito, había entablado una conversación con una deidad que resultaba ser el padre adoptivo de alguien a quien consideraba a su amigo, intentaba conciliar el sueño cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de abajo, salió del cuarto y bajo las escalares para encontrarse con que un bloque faltaba de la sala, parecía una tontería pero cuando reviso vio una trampilla, la abrió y bajo con cuidado, al llegar abajo vio una sala de 20x20 con algunas librerías, 7 stand de armaduras todas con armaduras de diamante encantadas, al otro lado había un montón de cofres con carteles con los nombres de cada poción, algo que le llamo la atención fue que había una vitrina en donde se encontraba una sudadera blanca con retoques celestes y un calentador negro, cuando reviso el lugar vio a Shadow poner en el centro una armadura de diamante encantada, luego Shadow saco una espada de madera y de re pronto esa espada fue envuelta en un aura negra, Bryan se quedó mirando para ver qué pasaba, de un rato a otro Shadow lanzo un corte el cual partió toda la armadura a la mitad, Bryan entro en shock sabía que era fuerte pero tanto, antes de que se diera cuenta Shadow se había ido y cuando se dispuso a irse del lugar, él estaba detrás de el

-Dime no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente-dijo Shadow con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Dime que eres-dijo Bryan consternado, demasiada información por un día

-Hum…Bryan vamos arriba quieres-dijo Shadow mientras iba asía las escaleras y subía arriba

Una vez arriba Shadow y Bryan se sentaron y…

-Antes de empezar ¿Estás seguro de lo que deseas saber?-en eso Bryan asiente la cabeza como señal de que estaba seguro

-¿Quién eres?-dijo preocupado Bryan e intrigado al mismo tiempo

-Mi nombre es Shadow tengo 17 años, mi padre adoptivo es una deidad-dijo de corrido Shadow como si nada

-¿Qué era esa cosa con la que envolviste esa espada?-

-Tiene que ver con mi nombre, mi nombre como tal es más que un título que se me fue otorgado cuando reviví-dijo Shadow con un poco más de seriedad

-¿Reviví?-

-Bryan te contare algo yo no soy de aquí, técnicamente ni siquiera sé de donde soy, mi último recuerdo fue que estaba con mi hermano en un Zoo y de la nada vimos algo que empezó a arrasar todo a su paso, mi hermano me abrazo y luego…morí, desperté Notch sabe cuánto y lo primero que vi fue a mi padre y a Notch, Notch se llevó a mi hermano y bueno yo me fui con Herobrine-se podía notar el tono nostálgico de Shadow en lo que dijo

-¿Para que los querían?-

-Ni yo lo sé-dijo Shadow con duda en su voz

-¿Debería saber algo más?-

-No por el momento-

-¿Dime cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

-No importa ya, Shadow es mi nombre y punto-dijo el humano con nostalgia

-Gracias por ser sincero, realmente te lo agradezco-agradeció Bryan satisfecho con lo que sabía

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?-pregunto Shadow mientras se levantaba del sofá en dirección

-Claro porque no-dijo Bryan siguiéndolo

Narración ?

-Lord Ferrus-entro la peli blanca con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa Ayano?-

-Hemos conquistado la colonia principal Zombie- dijo Ayano mientras su semblante pasaba a uno de preocupación-Pero los hijos del rey escaparon-

-Manda equipos de búsqueda, quiero a la chica-ordeno Lord Ferrus con misericordia

-¿Y el chico? Él también es inmortal-dijo Ayano con un semblante de tranquilidad

-No me sirve-dijo Lord mientras volvía a lo suyo

-Sigue con sus experimentos-pregunto Ayano con curiosidad

Lord Ferrus tipio algo en el Bloque de comandos y de la nada aparecieron 5 pociones una de color rojo, otra verde, amarillo, azul y negra

-Dales esto al general Ridick diles que se los de a sus mejores subordinados-dijo Lord mientras le daba las opciones a Ayano

-No cree que es innecesario-protesto Ayano asía la orden de Lord

-Es una corazonada pero creo...-hizo una pausa dramática Lord volteando asía el Bloque de comando-…conoceremos el verdadero poder destructivo de las sombras-

* * *

 **Dejen Review si les gusto**

 **Y dejen su sugerencias si desean algo en la historia**

 **Asta luego**


	5. Mina

-¡LIGHT…LIGHT!-gritaba un niño pequeño mientras caminaba atreves de unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un palacio, siguió gritando aquel nombre por un rato hasta que se encontró con el-¡LIGHT!-grito el niño de alegría mientras corría asía esa persona de la nada una flecha atraviesa a Light asiendo que caiga al suelo muerto, el niño al ver esto corrió más rápido en dirección al cuerpo inerte de Light, cuando llego vio varias sombras que iban asía el armadas con espadas, hachas y arcos, mientras que el niño solo miraba al tipo muerto-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-en eso una gran aura negra envuelve al niño y de ahí…todo es borroso

Shadow se despertó de golpe sudado y con la respiración agitada-Fue solo un sueño no te alteres-dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos, cuando se quitó las manos de la cara vio que la mano izquierda esta empapada de sangre, se levantó sin manchar de sangre su cama y fue al baño del segundo piso, al llegar se miró al espejo y vio sangre seca en su ojo izquierdo y toda su mejilla, se lavó la cara y pestaño rápido, de un parpadeo a otro su ojo izquierdo se volvió blanco totalmente y después volvió a parpadear para que volviera a la normalidad-Bueno puedo haber sido peor-Shadow al salir del baño noto que su ropa a estaba muy sucia y en sima con algunas manchas de sangre, tenía dos opciones coser y lavar la ropa o… cambiarse con la nueva ropa que tenía abajo en el sótano-La segundo-murmuro mientras bajaba las escaleras a la sala de la casa, cuando se dirigió asía una palanca escondida debajo del sofá oyó una explosión seguida de unos gritos, Shadow fue a ver para ver una escena un tanto divertida-Me quieren decir que paso aquí-

-Ehh…fue culpa de ella-dijo Bryan señalando a Sara la cual llevaba un mandil lleno de harina y algunas manchas

-Bryan-dijo Sara con voz replica

Shadow no pudo más que reír como si nada, luego de eso noto un tazón lleno de algo que no lograba discernir-¿Qué es?-

-Masa pero según Bryan esta fea-exclamo Sara algo avergonzada

Shadow no pensó ni medio segundo antes de coger una cuchara, meterlo en el tazón y probar la masa, sabia raro pero al mismo tiempo rico según el gusto de Shadow, en su cara se formaba una cara de deleite cuando oyó a Bryan decir-Oye sabes que tiene pólvora verdad-Shadow se quedó paralizado unos segundos y luego dijo-Me vale esta rico-y cogió un poco más de la masa que le gustaba, en Sara se formaba una cara de felicidad mientras que Bryan se quedaba como "Es enserio"

-Bueno definitivamente tendremos que organizar algunas consultas médicas-dijo Bryan con cara de cansancio

-Claro te pare en nunca y cuando realmente este al borde de la muerte-dijo Shadow mientras comía la masa de Sara

-Porque esto no me sorprende-dijo Bryan mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica

-Oye Sara cuanta masa hiciste, que me quiero llevar algo para cuando este minando hoy-dijo Shadow mientras volvía a coger otro poco de la masa

Narración ?

-Alex paremos que ya estoy cansada-exclamo una chica de cabello negro con unos ojos verde que era imposible decir nodo… o tal vez si

-Vamos Sofi tenemos que encontrar a Herobrine-dijo Alex, un chico de cabello negro con los mismos ojos verde de las chicas, llevaba una sudadera rasga y una espada de diamante encantada

-Con todo el respeto hermano es imposible que lo encontremos aquí-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado del camino-Esta cueva es gigante y segundo como sabes que lo encontraremos aquí-

-Mi padre dijo que encontraríamos a alguien que nos ayudaría-exclamo el chico mientras miraba el camino

-Y tú crees que ese alguien es el-

-Shhh-dijo el chico mientras bajaba se ocultaba detrás de un bloque de piedra-No lo se pero espero encontrarlo pronto-

Narración Normal

-Masa rica, masa deliciosa, masa exquisita, masa rara-tarareaba Shadow mientras iba masticando un poco de la masa que le dio Sara-Realmente es extrañamente deliciosa, porque será que Bryan la detesta-

Shadow siguió tarareando eso hasta llegar a la entrada a una mina que estaba ubicada a un lado de una montaña lejos de la aldea, en ella se podían oír los gritos de arañas, Zombis y esqueletos

-Esto va ser divertido-dijo Shadow con espada y pico en cada mano-Primero minar y luego la masa-

Shadow se adentró en los confines de la cueva matando y recolectando todo lo que viera en su paso, cualquiera diría que estaba loco… y lo estaba, lo suficiente como para saltar por encima de un Creeper a punto de explotar solo para ser impulsado al otro lado de un charco de magma por la explosión-¡PUNTO PARA SHADOW!-grito tan fuerte que se oyó atreves de toda la caverna, fue tal que alerto a cierta gente indeseada

-Oyeron eso-se oyó el eco de otra persona en la cueva

Narración Alex

-¡PUNTO PARA SHADOW!-se oyó atreves de toda la cueva asiendo que yo y mi hermana nos alteráramos

-Oyeron eso-otro eco que hizo que nos alteráramos mas, no estábamos solos

-Sofí agáchate y quédate aquí yo iré a ver que es-le ordene a mi hermana mientras me dirigía sigilosamente asía donde se oían las voces

No pasó más de 10 minutos caminando hasta que me encontré con un tipo de cabello minando en la cueva, rápidamente me acerqué a el eh intente clavarle mi espada pero…

-Sabes eres como la segunda persona que me intenta matarme hoy-dijo aquel hombre detrás mía apuntando su espada a mi cuello

-¿Segunda?-pregunte yo incrédulo ante el

-Si una persona con armadura verde me ataco y yo simplemente lo mate-dijo el tipo con una tranquilidad inmensa

Espera este tipo mato tan fácilmente a uno de esos soldados, si puede hacer eso pueda que me ayude a encontrar a Herobrine

-¿Dime conoces a Herobrine?-pregunte son esperar mucho

-Claro es mi padre-dijo el tipo como si nada

-Esperas que te crea-

-Vamos es…-no lo deje terminar ya que me clave mi propia espada en mi esternón asiendo que el pegara un brinco del susto que le metí- Woow viejo no seas tan dramático –

En eso me quito mi espada de mi esternón y con un rápido movimiento de mi mano le lanzo una estocada la cual esquivo con facilidad, volví a atacar pero el simplemente la esquivo, de un momento a otro el saca una espada y choca con la mi rompiéndola en el acto, simplemente me quede atónito, mi espada solo a la abre usado 4 veces y aun duraba y el solo la rompió de un solo golpe, miraba los restos de mi espada cuando este se acercó

-Eres bueno pero no tan bueno-dijo mientras guardaba su espada y sacaba una masa de su bolsillo y se la comía-que rica esta esta masa-

-¿Quién demoni…-antes de que pudiera terminar oí un grito femenino que solo podía ser de una persona-¡SOFI!-

-Oye espera-dijo el tipo siguiéndome

Corrí todo lo que pude, aunque era inmortal eso no significaba que era inmune al dolor, fue una estupidez lo que hice y lo lamento ahora, el me sigue así que amenos espero que me ayude, cuando llegamos vi como 3 tipos con armaduras verdes y uno con una armadura negra se llevaban a mi hermano, el tipo me extendió una espada de diamante encantada-Si salimos de esta los ayudo-susurro mientras desenvainaba otra espada de diamante, simplemente asentí la cabeza y los dos nos lanzamos al combate, el tipo de la armadura de negro se asustó y mando a los tres a matarnos, yo rápidamente me lance sobre uno y con un ágil movimiento de mi mano le clave la espada en la armadura mandándolo a unos escasos bloques de mi posición, en cambio los otros dos la tenían jodida, vi como su espada emanaba un aura negra y vi cómo les rompía las armaduras de una sola estocada, el tipo de la armadura de negro al ver esto se puso tan pálido que grito a sus hombres que era el, me quede un rato pensando, le tenían miedo y no del normal, lo que sea que haya echo era digno de llamarse así mismo hijo de Herobrine, el de armadura negra se quitó el casco para dejar ver su rostro, tenía una cabellera marrón y una cicatriz que se extendía desde el ojo izquierdo hasta la nariz-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Shadow- dijo el tipo mientras soltaba a sofí y se acercaba a el

-Te conozco porque no te me ases familiar-dijo el tipo que ahora sabía su nombre con una actitud indiferente

-Claro se supone que todos morimos esa noche no-al decir esa frase vi como Shadow apretaba sus puños con ira y una silueta maligna se formaba en su rostro

-Maldito-dijo Shadow mientas sus puños emanaban la misma aura negra que la espada-Llévate a tu hermana afuera de esta cueva, los veré allí-

Al decir eso cogí a Sofi de la mano y me la lleve fuera de la mina como dijo Shadow, sea lo que fuese hacer corre peligro el o…el pobre diablo que lo hiso enojar

Narración Normal

-Ya se han ido Shadow ahora que te parece conversar sobre familia-dijo el extraño mientras desenfundaba una espada-Un nombre Light-al pronunciar ese nombre Shadow desenvaino su espada y se preparó para atacar-Veo que no has cambiado, sabes yo te quite algo tuyo y tú me quitaste algo mío…se supone que estamos a mano no-dijo el tipo mientras soltaba una carcajada sínica y miraba como Shadow baja la cabeza decepcionado-Claro no lo estamos si después de todo matamos no solo a tu hermano si no a la luz…solo quedas tu una sombra de lo que fue tu hermano y nada más…no eres nadie sin él solo un niño sin…-

En ese momento Shadow apretó tan fuerte sus puños que rompió el mango de su espada, luego un aura negra empezó a emanar de Shadow provocando que el tipo se asustara, cuando Shadow alzo la cabeza abrió sus ojos, el izquierdo se había vuelto blanco totalmente y de el escurría sangre como si fueran lágrimas, al ver esto el tipo se asustó tanto que quiso huir pero...

-Dime…-dijo Shadow detrás del tipo con sus ojos posados en el-…Valió la pena-

-Absolt…- no alcanzo a decir porque Shadow le pego un golpe en la cara el cual lo mando a volar contra las paredes de la mina, rompiendo la armadura del tipo y dejándolo en mal estado

-Si valió la pena-dijo con ojos de furia Shadow-entonces valió la pena matar a mi hermano ¡DIME VALIO LA PENA QUITARME A ALGUIEN DE MI FAMILIA, DIME VALIO LA PENA!-

-Cl..ar…o…qu…es…i- esa fue la respuesta del tipo antes de que un puño envuelto en aura negra lo golpeara tan fuerte que le atravesase el esternón

-Entonces muere-dijo Shadow mientras retiraba su puño de su esternón

El tipo cayó muerto y Shadow tenía su puño derecho empapado de sangre, su ojos izquierdo volvió a la normalidad y se limpió la sangre luego vio el cuerpo inerte del tipo y encontró un diario y una poción de color amarilla bastante rara, cogió los objetos y izo el trayecto fuera de la mina, mientras lo hacía recordaba con rabia el día en que perdió a su hermano cosa la cual le hizo salir algunas lágrimas pero he inmediato se recompuso, sabía bien que no podía vivir así siempre, admitía que le dolía pero más le dolía que la gente lo viese en ese estado, al salir de la cueva se encontró con esos chicos los cuales estaban sentados en el suelo, se viraron a verlo con una mirada de angustia

-¿Acabaste con él?-pregunto Alex con angustia

-Sí y creo que me deben explicaciones-

-Solo dime nos llevaras a ver a Herobrine-dijo Alex con enojo en su voz

-Alex él nos ayudó-dijo Sofí mientras se acercaba a Shadow-Mi nombre es Sofi-

-Shadow un gusto-dijo mientras le daba la mano a Sofi

-Él es mi hermano Alex-dijo la chica mientras señalaba a su hermano

-¿Por qué los seguían esos tipos?-pregunto Shadow con incredulidad mientras miraba a la chica

-Nos es de tu incumbencia-intervino Alex alejando a Shadow de Sofi

-Oye niña puedo callar a tu hermano-

Alex voltio a ver a su hermana la cual soltó un suspiro-As lo que ya no lo aguanto-

-Con gusto-

-Esper…-no puedo defenderse Alex porque unas manos lo golpearon en la nuca dejarlo inconsciente

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto la hermano con indiferencia

-Lo golpee en un punto de presión, despertara en 6 horas-dijo Shadow mientras era sorprendido por un abrazo repentino de la chica

-Gracias por ayudarnos-dijo entre lágrimas las chicas-No sabes cuánto hemos estado buscando ayuda-en eso la chica se desmorona en llanto cayendo al piso, Shadow al ver eso simplemente se dejó caer al piso a acompañarla en el abrazo-ya ya…cuéntame que pasó-dijo Shadow mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda-Estamos muertos-al oír eso Shadow sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder

* * *

 **Antes de despedirme quiero que sepan que oigo su sugerencias y quisiera que me dejasen mas sugerencias de otro tipo, sin mas que decir me despido**

 **Chao**


	6. Invitados

**Mr,Torres:** Después de una eternidad al fin un nuevo capitulo

 **Dr,Strattus:** ya era hora

 **Mr,Torres:** En mi defensa es difícil escribir y peor cuando no tienes inspiración

 **Dr,Strattus:** Concordare contigo esta vez tonto descerebrado

 **Mr,Torres:** (Saca una pistola de dios sabe donde) Corre por tu vida

 **Dr,Strattus:** Valio la pena (sale corriendo mientras Mr,Torres le anda persiguiendo mientras le dispara errando en cada tiro)

* * *

-Pienso matarlo-

-Y a ti también Creeper suicida-

-Y a ti Zombie sin cerebro-

-Seguro que es tu Hermano Sofía-susurro Shadow con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Lamentablemente si-dijo Sofía con un aire de decepción-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-

-Muy fácil todo ocurrió esta tarde-dijo Shadow mientras recordaba los sucesos de la tarde

Narra Shadow

-Y dime Shadow ¿Por qué nos ayudas?-

-Sofí soy demasiado generoso… y testarudo como para dejar a una chica linda y a un idiota como el a su suerte-respondí mientras llevaba al inútil de su hermano ( que lo admito que lo deje K.O ), en mi hombro

-Valla me consideras linda-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

-Realmente considero a casi todas las mujeres lindas-dije como si nada…aunque sofí si es un poco más linda que otras-Sácame una duda ¿Desde cuándo Necron tiene hijos?, ósea he visitado su palacio y todo pero nunca los había visto-

-Bueno tal vez fue por el accidente de hace 40 años-dijo ella mientras miraba como mis ojos se habrían como platos

-¿40 años? Y ¿Qué pasho?-dije con mucha curiosidad

-Bueno hace como 40 años mi madre murió cuando atacaron el castillo y bueno…el para protegernos nos confino a una habitación en lo más profundo del palacio-dijo ella con una expresión sombría en su rostro

-Sabía que Necron era un idiota…PERO ESO ES PASARSE 6 PUEBLOS-grite indignado-Espera ahora que me acuerdo ¿Por qué los seguían?-

-Querrás decir ¿Por qué me seguían a mí?-dijo ella algo nerviosa, después ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio-¿A cuánto estamos de tu casa?-

-Como otras 2 horas más-

-Bueno veras me buscan porque…-

En eso su hermano de Sofí reacciono y empezó a forcejear en un intento de zafarse, logro hacerlo y me intento arremeter un golpe el cual lo pare con una mano mientras con la otra le aplique fuerza en su pecho y lo hacía caer hacia atrás, una vez ahí lo inmovilice…Odio acabar mis combates rápido

-Suéltame humano estúpido-dijo Alex enfurecido mientras forcejeaba en un intento vago por escapar

-Puedo Noquearlo de nuevo-dije mientras veía como su hermano miraba con Horror como su hermana asentía

-hijo de…-lo golpe de nuevo en la nuca y a descansar de nuevo

Después procedí a agarrarlo de nuevo y a colocarlo en mi hombro mientras veía como Sofí hacia una mueca de decepción

-Okey ahora puedes contarme porque te buscan-dije mientras volvíamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa

-Prometes ayudarme-simplemente asentí mientras veía como en su rostro una sonrisa se formaba-Ellos me buscan por mi inmortalidad-

-Valla eso es nuevo-dije asombrado, en mi vida he visto de todo excepto un inmortales, se supone que los únicos eran Notch y Herobrine-Espera tu hermano también lo es-

-Si pero a él no se la pueden quitar porque él es un Zombie-

-Pero tu también lo eres ¿No?-

-No…mi corazón late-dijo ella apenada mientras un millón de cosas me pasaban por la cabeza

-Tu madre era Humana-asintió ella-Y tu padre un Zombie-volvió asentir-Y yo que pensaba que no tendría que ayudar nunca a ese imbécil-

-Odias a mi padre-pregunto curiosa ella

-Ese idiota me debe muchas explicaciones…es lo único que voy a decir-dije Obstinado, mejor no recordar el pasado, mejor concentrémonos en el ahora-Ahora dime ¿Cómo le quitas inmortalidad a alguien?-

-No lo sé pero…me da miedo-dijo ella con una mirada de tristeza que hasta mí me conmovió

-No te preocupes conmigo estarás segura o me dejo de llamar Shadow-dije con orgullo

-En serio-dijo ella con un brillo indescriptible

-Claro ahora cambiando de tema…te gusta la música-

Pasamos las próximas 2 horas hablando y descubriendo gustos por así llamarlo, quien hubiera dicho que me encontraría con una chica que tuviese mi misma actitud de "Me importa mi vida un bledo", aunque en ella está justificada porque es inmortal y bueno…ustedes ya me entienden no hace falta explicarme, después de 2 horas de caminar y de dejar al hermano de sofí 25 veces K.O llegamos a las faldas de la montaña de donde estaba mi casa, subimos sin problema y cuando estuvimos enfrente de los muros que rodeaba el recinto de mi casa lance a nosotros una poción de salto, con el hermano de sofí en hombro salte junto con la chica asía el otro lado del muro, ella callo bien…yo en cambio por culpa de que en medio salto Alex decide a ser su numerito y me golpeo asiendo que lo soltara y que finalmente cayera de espalda y el de cabeza, cuando me levanto veo que por la caída Alex volvió a quedar inconsciente…es enserio, como sea cuando volteo a ver dónde está Sofí la vi aguantando una risa mortal, cuando menos me lo espero siento como que algo malo va a pasar

-Valla llueven personas del cielo-volteo a ver a Bryan con una chuleta de cerdo cocinada en mano-Shadow donde estabas-

-Ayudando a una chica…y al idiota de su hermano a escapar de una banda de fracasados que no dejan picar tranquilo-dije en forma de broma asiendo que sofí sonriese y Bryan me mirase con una cara de "Es enserio"-Por cierto de donde sacaste esa chuleta-

-Ah…esto la cocine ya que no llegabas-dijo Bryan señalando la chuleta-Hice mas en caso de que tu llegaras…¿Quieres?-

-Me ahorraste el trabajo, gracias Bryan-dije mientras entraba a casa rumbo a la cocina

-Ehh…Shadow ¿Qué hacemos con el Imbécil numero 1?-dijo Señalando a Alex que estaba aun inconsciente

-Déjalo se pondrá bien-respondió Sofí por mí con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Puedo pasar a comer?-

-Claro que es lo peor que podría pasar-dije sin saber lo que pasaría más adelante

Entramos, Comimos, movimos a Alex al sofá, Bryan curo las heridas de Alex y después…vino ella

-Shadow llegaste-dijo Sara apareciendo de la nada abrazándome la espalda y quedando colgado de mi

-Sara gusto verte pero…mi espalda-acto seguido ella rompió el abrazo y yo quede libre-¿Por qué tanto cariño?-

-Llegaste muy tarde y creí que te había pasado algo-dijo con un tono de niña asustada

-Hay mira la niña se preocupó por mí-dije mientras ponía mi mano en su cabeza y le empezaba a revolver el pelo-Pero no debiste-

-¡PARA MI PELO!-grito tan fuerte que despertó a cierta persona

-Hay mi cabeza-dijo un adolorido Alex mientras se levantaba del Sofá

-Eh quien es el-dijo Sara al verlo

De repente, todo se fue al caño, en la cara de Alex se forma una expresión de odio y desprecio mientras que Sara pasaba de tener una cara de un ángel a tener una expresión demoníaca

-HAY NO-dijimos yo y Sofí al mismo tiempo al ver la escena que se estaba forman,

Yo, sofí y Bryan no sabíamos que hacer, es más… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, le pregunte a Sofí y ella no sabía, de la nada Alex le arremete un puñetazo justo en la cara a Sara, tal acción izo que Sara cayera al piso, de inmediato ella se levanta y corre asía Alex el cual estaba preparado para golpearla de nuevo, pero yo y Sofí intervenimos, yo cogí a Alex y lo arrastre hasta el otro lado de la habitación mientras que Sofí hacía lo mismo con Sara, después de un rato logre tranquilizar a Alex y creo que Sofí logro lo mismo con Sara

-Okey ahora arreglen las cosas hablando-sugirió Sofí

-Pienso Matarlo-

Narrador Normal

-Creo que no se llevaran bien no crees-le dijo a Sofí mientras mirábamos como esos dos discutían a muerte

-Si verdad-dijo ella mientras soltaba una risa

-¡ESTE IDIOTA CASI ME MA…-Shadow y le estampa en la cara una posición de aspecto raro haciendo que Sara caiga inconsciente

-Llévate la al pueblo y ve que demonios le pasa y porque quiere asesinar a Alex-ordeno Shadow mientras le entrega en sus manos a Sara-Y mañana me hablamos del resto-

-Espera Shadow-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Bryan antes de que Shadow lo llevara a rastras asía fuera de la casa

Después de un rato Shadow volvió a entrar en la casa después de indicarle a Bryan un "ATAJO" para llegar más rápido al pueblo y también para que llegara más rápido a la casa de Shadow, cuando entro Shadow vio como Alex intentaba salir literalmente por una de las ventanas de la sala mientras Sofí le tenía agarrado del hombro evitando su escape, Shadow soltó un suspiro mientras que con una velocidad sobre humana apareció justo delante de Alex y le arremetió un golpe tan fuerte que el junto con sofí chocaran contra la pared de la casa.

-¡SOFÍ!-grito Shadow asustado al ver el daño colateral de su acción, se acercó hasta donde estaban y vio gracias a Notch a Sofí bien-Estas bien-

-Sí y…gracias por noquear de nuevo a mi hermano-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba-Un día de estos debes enseñarme como dejar K.O a mi hermano-

-Es simple solo debes golpear con la fuerza necesaria en la cabeza o para más efectividad en la nuca-explico Shadow mientras Sofí lo miraba extrañado

-Si claro como si tuviese una fuerza sobre humana-dijo Sofí cansada mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Mira e echo eso como mil veces cuando no tenía mis poderes-explico Shadow mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá que Sofí

-¿Y cuando los recuperaste?-pregunto dudosa Sofí mientras miraba como Shadow se rascaba la cabeza

-Como que…ayer se me ocurrió pedírselos de nuevo a mi padre-dijo algo apenado Shadow mientras miraba cierta cara de sorpresa en ella

-En serio es tu padre Herobrine-dijo riendo la chica

-Padrastro-corrigió Shadow

-Claro… entiendo…pero por que recién se los vuelves a pedir-

Shadow se limitó a soltar un suspiro mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a una estantería cercana, Sofí no hizo nada y vio como Shadow sacaba de la estantería un libro de cubierta gris desgastada y podría jurar que algo quemada, Shadow observo por unos cuantos minutos más el libro hasta que volvió de su transe al mundo real, volvió a sofá y se sentó

-Por esto-dijo Shadow mientras que sacaba del libro una pintura muy pequeña

Sofí la vio curiosa, era la primera vez que veía una pintura o retrato de ese porte, cuando la observo vio en ese retrato a dos chicos que no superaba ninguno los 15, a uno logro identificar quien era mientras que el otro era un completo misterio, aun con los colores desgastados pudo reconocer a Shadow, en el retrato vestía unos pantalones cafés y una chamarra negra con un cabello bastante alborotado, pero el otro que estaba a su lado no lo conocía, ese chico de color blanco vestía ropas totalmente blancas desde sus pantalones hasta la camisa y un cabello color negro idéntico al de Shadow

-Ese chico que ves ahí…es mi hermano-dijo Shadow con un tono serio y triste

-Valla…y donde está-pregunto ella algo nerviosa

-Muerto-dijo a secas Shadow mientras una expresión de arrepentimiento aparecía en la cara de Sofí

-Lo siento yo…-

-No estés apenada ya lo supere-dijo Shadow mientras se levantaba del sillón-hay que seguir adelante ¿No?-

-Si tienes razón-dijo ella mientras miraba como una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Shadow

-Bueno venga tengo que mostrarte tu cuarto-dijo este mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-Y qué hacemos con mi hermano-pregunto Sofí mientras una risa malévola aparecía en la cara de Shadow

-¿Quieres jugarle una broma a tu hermano?-a lo que Shadow recibió un Si de Sofí

2 horas después un Shadow y una Sofí cansados, cada uno con una pala en mana avían terminado su broma siniestra, la cual consistía en aprovechar la inmortalidad de Alex y enterrarlo vivo en un ataúd improvisado de madera en el patio de la casa, al ver lo que había logrado Shadow y Sofí rieron maléfica mente mientras chocaba n puños, puede que el día haya sido duro pero Shadow sabía que esto era el principio de una gran aventura.

* * *

 **Dejen Review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Bye.**


	7. Pre angulo de guerra

**Nuevo capitulo señores y como siempre espero que les guste y nos vemos al final**

 **Bye**

* * *

-Recuerda hay comida en el cofre de la cocina y nos vemos en 5 días-fue lo último que me dijo Shadow antes de irse con Bryan y el alcalde del pueblo a una reunión urgente que convocó el rey delos aldeanos en una ciudad al norte del pueblo

la cosa es que esos dos van como guardaespaldas del alcalde y me dejaron a mi…cuidando a una Creeper con problemas de temperamento y mi hermano el ser más obstinado del mundo...como termine aceptando esto es todo un misterio.

Ahora debo cuidar a dos personas que si me descuido un se…gun...donde se metieron

* * *

-Espero que Sara este bien-dijo preocupado Bryan sin distraerse del camino que seguía junto con Shadow, el alcalde Windorm y 2 aldeanos que se ofrecieron a venir como "seguridad extra" según Shadow

-Viejo es a Sofí a quien dejamos a cargo, ella es de confiar-al terminar de decir eso a lo lejos se ello un gemido-creo que tenemos visitas-

-¡Protejan al alcalde!-ordeno Bryan a los dos aldeanos asiendo que ellos se colocaran delante de Windorm con sus espadas de hierro en posición defensiva

-Vamos es solo un Zombie-bufo Shadow tranquilo mientras desenvainaba su espada de diamante encantada-que es lo peor que podría pasar-

Al terminar de decir esa frase se empezaron a oír mas gemidos por todo el lugar, de entre los árboles que estaban alado del camino varios Zombies aparecieron con ojos amarillos

-Okey eso es nuevo-exclamo Shadow curioso al ver el color de ojos de los zombies

-Eso no importa ahora-grito Bryan mientras sacaba una espada de hierro encantada-¡Protejan al alcalde!-

-¡Enterado!-confirmaron ambos aldeanos

-Shadow podrías acabar con es…-sin que Bryan se diese cuenta Shadow ya estaba cortan y rebanando a diestra y siniestra a cada Zombie que se le cruzaba en su camino, Bryan simplemente se limitó a dar un suspiro de tranquilidad

-Seguro que es humano-expreso uno de los aldeanos que cuidaban a Windrom con una gota de sudor en su frente

-Si lo es-confirmo el otro aldeano

-Bueno que esperan tenemos que movernos-advirtió Windorm al ver Shadow avanzar sin problemas matando a todo lo que se le pone por delante

* * *

Sofí estaba como loco buscando por toda la casa de Shadow y sus alrededores-"aunque _técnicamente esta todo amurallado y todo eso así que no pudieron ir muy lejos"-_ pensaba Sofí mientras terminaba de buscar en el patio- _"¿Dónde se habrán metido?"_ \- en eso un olor raro llama su atención, una mezcla de algo dulce con algo quemado, se dirigió asía el origen del olor hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la cocina, cuando la abrió vio a Sara vestida con unas ropas blancas de aldeano con su cabello recogido sosteniendo en sus manos un tazón con lo que ella creía que era alguna malformación de algún slime

-Hola Sofi-saludo Sara a sofí con una sonrisa mientras dejaba encima del horno aquella sustancia

-Sara donde estabas te he estado buscando a ti y ah mi hermano y… ¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo señalando el tazón con aquella sustancia

-Es una nueva masa que eh estado creando-explico Sara mientras cogía una cuchara y con ella agarraba un poco de aquella masa-¿Quieres?-

No se negó, cogió sin miedo la cuchara y se lo llevo rápidamente a la boca, Sara solo vio como los ojos de Sofí se tornaban vacíos, ella pensó que no le gusto hasta que Sofí agarro el tazón a una velocidad inmensa y empezaba a devorar la masa como si fuese agua.

-Notch estaba buena-expreso Sofí mientras dejaba el tazón vacío en la mesa

-En serio te gusto-exclamo alegre Sara

-Me gusto no me encanto-corrigió Sofí con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos

-Valla eres la segunda persona que le gusta mi comida-explico la Creeper

-Si bueno abecés la gente no tiene un buen paladar para la comida-Bufo satisfecha-Oye cambiando de tema…¿Por qué tú y mi hermano se quieren matar?-

-O eso es simple Zombies y Creepers no nos llevábamos bien-explico Sara ganándose una mirada de duda de parte de Sofí

-Valla eso no sabía-dijo Sofí algo sorprendida-Bueno si me disculpas buscare a mi hermano, quédate aquí y si cocinaras masa que sean 3 tazones-

Al terminar de decir eso, Sofí volvió a salir en busca ahora de su desaparecido hermano, busco en todos los cuartos, hasta que busco en el sótano para encontrar a su hermano cogiendo espadas y pociones de los cofres de Shadow

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Sofí a su hermano con un tono acusador

-No es obvio nos vamos-dijo resignado Alex evitando mirar a los ojos a sofí

-Mira si es por la broma del ataúd eso fue como hace dos semanas supéralo-bufo Sofí divertida

-Escucha ese tal Shadow es un inútil-exclamo enfadado Alex con una mirada de rabia

-Inútil no creo si desde que estamos aquí nos dio comida, hizo que el pueblo de alado se volviera nuestros amigos y así me a echo reír con cada paliza que te da-expreso sofí riéndose al final

-Vamos no es cierto-se levantó furioso Alex

-Te acuerdas cuando estábamos desayunando y tu quisiste clavarle por la espalda tu espada-no se contuvo más y empezó a reír-por notch el golpe que te dio fue tan fuerte que rompió la pared de la cocina-

-Solo fue esa vez-dijo Alex de brazos cruzados

-O aquella vez que él estaba cocinando carne en el horno y tú viniste con tu espada y cuando se la intentaste clavar él te cogió de la nuca y puso tu cabeza en el horno-las risas de Sofí sonaban más histéricas que las anteriores-por notch tu cabeza estaba tan tostada que parecías a chuleta de cerdo cocida-

-Algo mas-grito con furia Alex al ver como su hermana se burlaba de el

-Sí que deberías dejar de ser tan obstinado siempre hermano-dijo secando una lágrima de risa

-Si claro la princesa perfecta lo sabe todo ahora-exclamo Alex molesto-si mal me acuerdo tú no sabes nada, siempre fuiste la preferida de papa, siempre con su ahí si mi princesa-

-Y-dijo indiferente Sofí sin que le alterara lo mas mínimo lo que dijo

-Tú tienes siempre suerte en todo yo en nada-exclamo algo triste Alex dejando su arrogancia a un lado

-Hay hermanito recuerda lo que mama dijo Una vida no es vida si no la vivimos como quisiéramos-dijo con nostalgia Sofí sacándose una lagrima nostálgica-Si solo ella estuviera aquí-

-Si bueno en eso concordamos amenos-expreso acercándose a su hermano-Abrazo-

-Abrazo-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo su hermano

-Oigan chicos cocine más masa quieren un poco-se oyó la voz de Sara de fondo

* * *

En una ciudad de estilo medieval rodeada por unos imponentes muros de madera y piedra se alzaba un castillo donde vivía el rey de los aldeanos, la ciudad estaba más resguardada de lo normal puesto que desde hace meses ataques a innumerables aldeanos y la cifra de muertos eran tan altos que había preocupado a la ciudad capital de los Aldeanos, Varias personas llegaban, muchas de ellas eran alcaldes o funcionarios de alto rango dirigiéndose a la conferencia, la gente miraba asía un lado al ver a cierto humano de cabellera negra estar empapado de sangre con su espada enfundada

-Listo llegamos-dijo Shadow al ver que habían llegado

-Bueno muchas gracias Shadow sin ti no hubiésemos llegado vivos-dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero sin que se diesen cuenta una gran masa de gente se había formado a su al redor en ella los aldeanos murmuraban como locos como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma o algo por el estilo o algo

-Mejor me voy creo que hago mal tercio aquí así que chao-se despidió Shadow rumbo a la salida de la ciudad hasta que dos aldeanos le cerraron el paso-Genial ahora que ice-

-Sabía que estaba vivo-dijo una voz entre la multitud

Un hombre de cabellos plateados vestido con una túnica y ojos azabache emergía entre la gente junto con él había alguien más, vestía la misma túnica pero este tenía cabellera negra y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda

-Y que maestro es solo un idiota más-dijo el de la cicatriz ganándose una mirada de duda de parte de Shadow

-Perdona a mi estudiante es un poco…-

-Insolente si ya me di cuenta-interrumpió Shadow al anciano mirando fijamente al alumno del viejo-Y ustedes son Maestros de la creación no es verdad-

-Valla el gran Shadow nos conoce-dijo el viejo con algo de alegría su voz-que descortés de mi parte mi nombre es Brooks y mi estudiante el sabiondo es Jeremy-

-Bueno Shadow de donde los conoces-intervino Bryan apareciendo de entre la multitud

-No los conozco en persona solo los conozco de los libros que he leído-afirmo Shadow algo incómodo-Podríamos ir a hablar en un lugar donde no haya tanta gente-

-Oh claro de eso me encargo-dijo Brooks dando un chasquido de dedos

En eso un aura dorada salió de sus manos y de la nada la tierra los trago dejando a la gente confundida, mientras que ellos parecían en otra parte.

-que se pueden tele transportar-dijo Bryan algo conmocionado por lo sucedido

-Simple abrí un agujero debajo de nosotros que desaparecía al momento que caíamos, una vez caímos modifique u-

-En resumen izo un desmadre para traernos aquí-interrumpió Shadow a Brooks

-Maestro sin ofender lo pero usted usualmente no se dejaría callar por nadie-intervino Jeremy con indignación-que tiene el que ningún maestro de la creación tiene-

-Simple mi pequeño estudiante este muchacho que ves aquí no solo es el hijo de una deidad…si no también es conocido por ser el único ser en ser capaz de matar a un King-dijo Brooks ocasionando que jeremy y Bryan se quedaran boquiabiertos

* * *

 **Mr. Torres: De seguro se estarán preguntando que paso con Dr. Starttus que acaso al fin lo mataste pues no esta trabajando en un super proyecto secreto para el famdon de Undertale y bueno mejor lo dejo trabajar al pobre**

 **Lector cualquiera: Porque tardaste tanto**

 **Mr. Torres: El ángel de la inspiración no me dio su vendicion asta hace 3 días así que te me callas**

* * *

 **Ha cierto antes de irme les tengo una consulta sobre que quieren que sea el aproximo capitulo:**

 **-El pasado de Shadow**

 **-La historia normal**

 **Ustedes decidan y cualquier duda de ahora en adelante las responderé por PM por que por que se me hace mas como sin mas nos vemos asta la próxima Bye.**


	8. La guerra que se avecina

Los campos que alguna vez estuvieron de color verde llenos de vida ahora estaban negros sin vida alguna, al final de aquella llanura sin vida había un barranco que daba con dirección al mar, era hermoso aun en toda esa destrucción esa vista en particular no hubiese cambiado en nada, al borde de esta unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un castillo se levantaban, solo podía observar como su hogar, el que había construido junto a su única familia que le quedaba estaba ahí destruido, las ganas de llorar no le faltaban, estaba decidido a acabar con los responsables que habían destruido su hogar…y también vengar a su ya fallecido hermano, en medio de esas ruinas una señora alta de amenos 3 bloques de altura estaba llorando enfrente de una lápida, la señora no paraba de llorar, lentamente se acercó hasta estar alado suya y frente a la lápida, detestaba llorar había dejado de llorar hace mucho tiempo pero no pudo aguantar más, cayó sobre sus rodillas empezó a llorar acompañándola en su dolor a aquella persona, después de todo lloraban la muerte de la misma persona, uno lloraba la pérdida de su hermano y la otra la pérdida del único ser que la amo por cómo era realmente, ese mismo día enfrente de la lápida de su hermano…Shadow juro acabar con Four Kings.

* * *

-Maestro dudo de este hombre- dijo el aprendiz sin creerse nada de lo acababa de decir su maestro

-Joven Jeremy debes aprender que las apariencias engañan-dijo el peli plateado con una sonrisa de lo más absurdo

-Shadow estos tipos son raros-dijo susurrando Bryan en un tono inaudible para los dos maestros de la creación

-Que te esperabas esta gente está toda idea de la cabeza-asintió Shadow con el mismo tono, bajo e inaudible con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-El punto es que-interrumpió el aprendiz con cierta mirada de arrogancia-que podemos solos con ellos-

-Si quiera saben cómo crean a esas criaturas-

-Perdona que dijiste-exclamo en confusión el peli plateado al oír lo que dijo el aldeano

-Ya sabes esas criaturas que atacan las aldeas-

-Espera ellos son los que han estado atacando las aldeas- dijo el aprendiz medio confuso-¿Que ganan con eso?-

-Eliminar los del camino- esta vez fue Shadow el que dejo confuso al resto- Piénsenlo los aldeanos son la cuarta especie predominante en el mundo mientras que los humanos son la octava, si eliminan a los aldeanos solo quedaran los Creeper, los Zombies, los Esqueletos para hacerles frente-

-Si contamos que los Creeper no tiene formación militar y los Esqueletos son demasiado débiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo queda…-Se tomó un rato para meditar el anciano antes de poder articular sus siguientes palabras-…los Zombies quedarían-

-Ellos poseen el mayor ejercito de todos-exclamo Jeremy con indiferencia- sería imposible vencerlos-

En eso un flashback golpeo la cabeza de Bryan y Shadow, el recuerdo era claro, Herobrine diciéndoles que el Rey Necron había caído, si el callo entonces…

-Tenemos problemas-dijeron al unísono Bryan y Shadow dejando expectantes a ambos maestros de la creación

* * *

En una aldea lejana todo era diferente, las secuelas de un ataque pasado se habían esfumado, los residentes habían olvidado todo lo relacionado con el ataque, la única muestra de que alguna vez hubo un ataque fueron las victimas que cobro, de ahí todo se limitaba a daños a infraestructura reparable, dentro de aquel pueblo amurallado todo una chica de pelo naranja era acompañada por cierto grupo de hermanos de lo más sospechosos, Sofi no lograba entender una cosa ¿Cómo ella se podía relacionar tan fácilmente con los aldeanos?, aduras penas era capaz de entablar una conversación con Bryan, en cambio su hermano la llevaba peor que su hermana, su problema no era la falta de comunicación, era el hecho de que detestaba el sol, el sol aunque les haya dejado de matar hace mucho tiempo, aún seguía siendo una molestia de lo más fatal, a tal grado de sus ganas de suicidarse eran muchas.

Mientras que Sara hablaba con algunos aldeanos, Sofí empezó a ver el lugar, era un mercado algo pequeño pero tenía de todo, desde plantas y comida asta minerales y herramientas, el solo hecho de ver el mercado le recordó un poco a su hogar, solo un poco antes de que una discusión protagonizada por su hermano y un aldeano empezará a pasar justo enfrente suyo

-Esto es una estafa-

-Pero es una excelente espada por qué dices que es una estafa-exclamo el aldeano indignado

-Por qué está a punto de romperse y encima ni siquiera está encantada como para que valga 25 de hierro-explico Alex con una pose de erudito

-Mira chico esta espada de diamante la fabrique ayer es imposible que esté a punto de romperse-dijo el aldeano hastiado de la actitud del zombie

-Mire a mí no me hable así aldeano estu…- antes de decir eso Sofí le tapó la boca impidiendo que digiera eso

-Lo siento por la actitud de mi hermano-se disculpó Sofí mientras miraba a su hermano de reojo con ira

-No se preocupe señorita-dijo el aldeano cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo- Dígale solo a su hermano que no sea tan imprudente muchos de este pueblo no se lo toman bien y pudieran tomar represalias-

-¿Que no era un pueblo tranquilo?-dijo Alex zafándose de la mano de su hermana

-Es tranquilo el pueblo pero gente como Jefferson son fáciles de enojar-explico el Aldeano mientras cogía la espada y la colocaba en su sitio-pero en cambio gente como Bryan son muy tolerantes pero cuando explotan son muy peligrosos-

-¿Que el médico del pueblo es también peligro?-

-Bryan es un soldado digno de admirar-dijo el aldeano con cierto tono de admiración-si lo hubieras visto en el frente era toda una máquina, era medico de campo pero al mismo tiempo peleaba como un soldado de primera-

-Valla eso no me la esperaba-dijo Sofí imaginándose a Bryan así…era raro

-¡CHICOS LOS ESTABA BUSCANDO!-exclamo por detrás cierta Creeper mientras iba asía donde estaban-Oh hola Don Estrada-

-Hola Sara en que puedo ayudarte-dijo mientras miraba en un cofre

-Lo mismo de siempre-al decir eso el aldeano tenia encima de la mesa materiales varios, hierro, oro, diamantes cosas que dejaron muy confusos a los hermanos

-Con que pagaras-al decir eso Sara saco de sus bolcillos varias Esmeraldas-Oh niña sabes lo que me gusta-

-Claro que si por quien me toma-dijo fingiendo cara de ofendida la Creeper mientras le entregaba las esmeraldas al aldeano

-Okey que acaba de pasar-exclamo la peli negra mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver

-¿De dónde demonios conseguiste tantas esmeraldas?-pregunto Alex con la misma expresión que su hermana

-Ohh eso Shadow me suele regalar stacks y stacks y stacks de esmeraldas debes en cuando-

Con esa respuesta de parte de la Creeper ambos hermanos no pudieron hacer más que asentir extrañados y preguntarse "¿Quien en su sano juicio le regalaría a alguien como ella tantas esmeraldas y para qué? " y el solo hecho de imaginar a Shadow regalándoselas ya era algo para pegarse unas risas sin igual, pero sin que ellos se diesen cuenta ya Sara estaba dirigiéndose a la casa de Bryan dejando a los dos hermanos sumidos en sus pensamientos

* * *

-Y recién se les ocurre decirnos esto pedazos de idiotas-dijo el Maestro Jeremy mientras golpeaba la pared de la sala donde estaba

Estaban reunidos los 4 junto a otras 25 personas muy importantes entre ellas el alcalde del pueblo de donde vivía Bryan, todos estaban asustados y otros pensativos ante lo que contaba Shadow

-No pensaba que era algo tan grave después de todo era solo un rumor-se defendió Shadow en un intento de calmar al iracundo Maestro de la creación

-Tiene razón Shadow solo era un rumor pero si es cierto eso explicaría la aparición de estos zombies raros y que no hayamos tenido respuestas del rey y sus mensajeros-aporto el Maestro Brooks con una cara de Póker que mantenía con dificultad

-Pero si ese es el caso nos enfrentamos ante un problema de grandes proporciones-agrego uno de los presentes un aldeano con vestimenta de estilo oriental de colores de escala de verde

-Y peor aún si los zombies cayeron nosotros seremos los próximos-agrego otro aldeano vestido con una camisa morada y pantalones marrones-Tenemos que fortificar nuestras defensas-

-Apoyo la idea de mi colega pero sería inútil seria prolongar lo inevitable ósea ni lo zombies pudieron contra ellos nosotros menos-dejo temeroso otro de los presentes el cual bestia pantalones negros y camisa celeste

Todos en la sala empezaron a murmurar como locos mientras Bryan y Shadow estaban platicando aparte, todo continuo así hasta que Shadow decidió acabar con los murmureos incesantes al presentarse enfrente del rey de los aldeanos

-Sugiero atacar la ciudad capital de los zombies-al decir eso todo el mundo quedo en un silencio mortal

-Como ni siquiera sabes su ubicación exacta-

-Hablen por ustedes pero yo sí y deduzco que también los Maestros de la creación lo saben o estoy equivocado-dijo mirando a los dos Maestros de la creación que solo asintieron

-Pero somos inferiores en todo sentido a los zombies y pero si están bajo el dominio de Four Kings-exclamo uno de los presentes generando de nuevos murmureos entre el resto de los aldeanos reunidos del lugar

-Tal vez pero si tuviéramos algo de ayuda de los Maestros de la Creación tal vez tengamos oportunidad-agrego otro aldeano asiendo que todas las miradas se posaran de nuevo en ellos

-Tal vez-dijo Jeremy ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de su mentor-Ouch maestro porque eso-

-Los aldeanos merecen una respuesta directa no un simple tal vez-al decir se dirigió asía el rey y haciendo una reverencia dijo-Los ayudaremos aun si las probabilidades están en nuestra contra-

-Yo también peleare-dijo Shadow alzando la mano mientras se ponía alado del Maestro de la creación- a sido mucho tiempo fuera hora de volver a la acción-

-Gracias a ustedes dos por todo-dijo el Rey mientras se levantaba de su trono- Si hemos de morir que sea peleando preparen las tropas de la ciudad y de todos los pueblos atacaremos Necrópolis-

Un sonoro grito de Guerra se oyó en toda la sala asiendo que todos los guardias del palacio se preguntaban qué pasaba, de un momento a otro el portón de la sala donde se encontraban debatiendo todos los aldeanos importantes se abrió y de él salieron todos los aldeanos en diferentes direcciones mientras que Shadow, Bryan, Brooks y Jeremy quedaban solos en la sala

-Es arriesgado lo saben-dijo Bryan al ver el plan que estaban planeando Shadow y Brooks

-Sin riesgo no hay victoria-dijo en forma de respuesta Shadow asiendo que Bryan soltara un suspiro de resignación

-Tiene razón asta demás es el único plan medianamente funcional que tenemos-dijo Brooks

-Espera Maestro dijo medianamente funcional-dijo su aprendiz recordando el último plan que tuvo su maestro-no es por ofenderlo pero sus planes suelen ser cuestionables-

-Quien invito al aguafiestas-expreso Shadow mientras se retiraba del lugar- Si me buscan me encontraran en el restaurante más cercano del lugar me muero de hambre-

-Como digas Shadow te veo luego-dijo Bryan quedándose en la sala con ambos Maestros de la creación

Todo parecía salir a las mil maravillas ya se había mandado la orden y se estaban preparando primero las unidades militares de la ciudadela para la inminente guerra, todo parecía ir bien hasta que el cielo se nublo y unos temblores se hicieron presentes, eran menores pero se iban intensificando, hasta que pararon al ver esto todos suspiraron aliviados hasta que una serie de explosiones se oyeron a lo lejos, era el muro y estaba siendo atacado, uno de los guardias iba ser impactado por lo que se parecía una flecha con una TNT amarada a ella, parecía su fin hasta que una flecha impacto a un costado suyo desviándola asiéndola caer fuera del muro

-Corre-dijo su Shadow con un arco entre manos

El aldeanos corrió dejando a Shadow solo en el muro, el miro asía el frente desenvainando una de las tantas espadas de diamante que llevaba encima y miro al atacante, una forma de piedra de apariencia humana se estaba moviendo en dirección asía la ciudad, era un poco más grande que el muro y parecía que no se iba a detener, a sus pies varias humanos con armaduras de un material que no debería existir estaban preparados para atacar, Shadow sabía qué hacer y sabia quien orquestaba tal ataque

-FERRUS-grito Shadow haciendo que el imponente titán parara en seco

En un hombro del titán alguien con un arco disparo una flecha la cual Shadow corto a la mitad cuando estaba a punto de darle, esa persona cargaba otra flecha hasta que alguien la paro

-Basta Ayano-dijo la persona asiendo que ella bajara su arco

Shadow se limitó a observar mientras que las fuerzas defensivas de la ciudad se preparaban con todo lo que tenían, además de que dos personas aparecieron detrás de Shadow ambos vistiendo las túnicas respectivas de su clan

-Maestros de la Creación-dijo Ferrus al ver los- Disfrutare matándolos-

En eso el titán junto a los humanos empezaron a moverse en dirección asía la ciudad, todos estaban listo para defenderse, no iban a morir aquí, mientras se acercaba el titán en el rostro de Shadow empezó a aparecer sangre brotando sus ojos cuando vieron porque era ambos ojos estaban totalmente blancos

-Valla das miedo con eso-dijo Jeremy sacándole una risa a Shadow

-Dejemos las bromas para después ahora tenemos una ciudad que defender-

* * *

Mr. Torres: Dios termine este capitulo

Dr. Strattus: Al fin entonces que harás ahora

Mr. Torres: Ni fruta idea...no tengo mucho que hacer T.T

Dr. Strattus: No vas a despedir el capitulo aquí

Mr. Torres: Me despido aquí y los veo en el próximo capitulo o en alguna de mis otras historias y nos vemos luego Bye


End file.
